Sick to my Heart
by Ensoleillement
Summary: "Sea lo que sea que tenga, siempre estará al pendiente de ti. Tú eres tanto su llave de perdición como la de paz. Tú le haces entrar en crisis, y a la vez puedes liberarlo de ella. Pero se encuentre en el estado en el cual se encuentre, tú serás más importante que cualquier circunstancia, incluso más que él mismo." One-Shot YAOI BluexRed Algo de gore


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia.

Lo sé, es gore y debería estar en Rated M pero, no sé..no me parece que esto no pueda leerlo un adolescente(?

Explicaciones al final n_nU

* * *

**Sick to my heart**

_"No me iré hasta que hayas logrado tranquilizarte."_

_"Largo de aquí. No necesito hacerlo."_

Las risas resuenan en un tenebroso eco dentro de la gran vivienda. Los pasos cautelosos de ambos acompañan a esa macabra compañía, el sudor frío recorre las frentes de ambos, manteniendo una leve paranoia ante el conocimiento de lo que se avecinaba. Intercambiaban miradas de reojo, sin la suficiente seguridad reunida para continuar. Oyeron las risas más próximas, y el hedor metálico de sangre fresca recorrer el ambiente helado. Se oye una hoja metálica movilizarse con maestría, siendo acompañado por el perturbador sonido de incrustarse en carne humana. Ambos rubios van enlenteciendo su andar. Los latidos erráticos de ambos corazones golpean con fiereza los tórax, y las respiraciones de pánico logran que ambos pares de piernas se detengan frente a una puerta sombría.

_"¿Has notado lo que acabas de hacer? ¿Seguro que no deseas hablar sobre ello?"_

_"No hay nada de qué hablar"_

Aún retumban esas carcajadas lunáticas, y el inquietante apuñalar que emana un tétrico ambiente desde aquella puerta viene acompañado de un salpicar de flujo sangriento. Ambos vuelven a mirarse, y el más valiente de entre los dos se atreve a tomar la manija de la puerta, girándola hacia el lado correspondiente, y lentamente abriéndola, y junto a la acción, un estridente chirrido que no tardó en acallarse. Un par de respiraciones profundas simultáneas armaron de valor a ambos jóvenes, que a pasos escrupulosos se adentraron en la habitación, ahogando el grito de horror que podría haber acabado con sus cuerdas vocales.

_"Claro que sí. No te encuentras realmente consciente de lo que acabas de hacer. Estoy aquí justamente para ayudarte a reflexionar un poco."_

_"No necesito reflexionar; sé bien lo que he hecho. ¡Ya lárgate de aquí!"_

Logran observarlo con claridad; la mirada sin destello alguno, los labios entreabiertos dejando escapar alaridos y risas trastornadas, los fluidos rojizos de la sangre mezclarse con el rojo de su túnica, las manos fuertemente apuñadas, sosteniendo un ensangrentado puñal que goteaba su propio líquido vital. Esa lúgubre mirada se posó directamente en los recién llegados, cesando las risotadas y sólo oyéndose los jadeos entrecortados. Uno de los nuevos presentes empalideció hasta confundirse con las blancas paredes, y su compañero sintió algo anudándose en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar correctamente. La adrenalina les circulaba totalmente, y el pavor empezaba a dejarse notar.

_"¿Te parece bien acaso golpear de esa manera a tu novio? ¿Habrás notado que es más pequeño y frágil que tú?"_

_"Ya cierra la boca. MI novio, MI problema. No hay más que discutir."_

Una risita que poco a poco fue incrementándose volvió a apoderarse del joven vestido de rojo. Le causaba gracia ver esa expresión de miedo plasmada en los rostros de sus queridos compañeros. Deseaba más de eso, codiciaba el temor que gradualmente iba causando. Volvió a incrustarse el puñal en los muslos, el abdomen, las muñecas. No quiso gozar de su propia compasión. La firmeza utilizada para desangrarse a sí mismo lograba que las gotas rojizas alcanzaran las vestimentas de ambos huéspedes, quienes se mantenían boquiabiertos e incapaces de realizar movimiento alguno.

_"Eso es lo que crees. Deberías tomar en cuenta que él tiene un serio problema."_

_"..."_

Uno de ellos, sin resistirlo más, lo tomó por las muñecas. El pequeño forcejeó, negándose a separase de su preciado puñal. Rápidamente, el otro joven se acercó a brindarle ayuda al primer muchacho, logrando arrebatarle el arma, lanzándola lejos. Un inquietante chillido agudo y desesperado taladró los tímpanos de ambos, quienes por reflejo se cubrieron los oídos, apuñando los ojos e intentando calmarlo con palabras suaves, los ojos cristalizados, y voces suplicantes.

— ¿Temen? — preguntó el más pequeño, cambiando su estado de manera repentina.

— Sí — respondió el de túnica violeta. — Tememos por ti.

_"No te asustes. Vio y Green han ido a asegurarse que no entre totalmente en crisis. Ruega a las Diosas que hayan llegado a tiempo"_

_"...espero que se encuentre bien..."_

El joven neurótico sonríe de manera torcida. Ambos muchachos soportan esa corriente atemorizada que los anda recorriendo desde varios minutos atrás. Alza ambas manos, rozando con sus dedos las mejillas de sus amigos, acariciándolas suavemente, casi de manera superficial, dejando un rastro carmesí en los rostros de ambos rubios, quienes padecen en ese instante un irremediable temblor que abarca absolutamente todo el cuerpo. Red vuelve a reír.

— Están temblando — dijo entre carcajadas — ¡Diosas! ¡Están aterrados!

No recibió respuesta alguna.

— Pff- jijijijijijejeje — prosiguió, perdiéndose en su realidad — jajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_"No prometo nada. Nos preocupa a todos, ni siquiera sabemos qué rayos es aquello que podría padecer. Lo que sí podría asegurar, es que gracias a eso siempre estarás seguro, Blue."_

_"¿A qué te refieres?"_

Un escalofrío constante se apoderó de ambos rubios. Red, con cierta dificultad a causa de sus heridas, se puso en pie. Se aferró a las manos de sus queridos compañeros, Green y Vio para ayudarse a realizar dicha acción. Los observó tambaleante, oyendo cómo su sangre se escurría gota a gota hasta formar un pequeño charco. Poco a poco sus risas empezaron a tornarse más suaves hasta desaparecer y ser reemplazadas por jadeos. Red los abrazó a ambos con debilidad.

— ¿Red? — preguntaron al unísono.

El susodicho se soltó, los observó con una mirada llorosa, dolida, totalmente distinta a la de hacía unos instantes atrás. Retrocedió un par de pasos.

— Q-quiero que Blue v-venga — jadeó más. Sus compañeros notaron que se encontraba bastante pálido, aún carente del brillo de sus ojos — Q-quiero a mi Blue. ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero!

_"Sea lo que sea que tenga, y mostrando mi cierto alivio y a la vez preocupación, siempre estará al pendiente de ti. Tú eres tanto su llave de perdición como la de paz. Tú le haces entrar en crisis, y a la vez puedes liberarlo de ella. Pero se encuentre en el estado en el cual se encuentre, tú serás más importante que cualquier circunstancia, incluso más que él mismo."_

_"Diosas. No llego a captar desde cuándo se volvió así. Antes era dulce, tierno, inocente. Era un ángel, realmente. No sé si sentirme orgulloso de eso o si lamentarme."_

— Red, cálmate por favor — suspiró Vio, acercándose a él — Blue vendrá, te lo aseguro. Pero antes debemos estabilizarte. Permítenos ayudarte ¿Sí?

El joven de rojo sólo los observó con un dejo de desolación mostrado desde cualquier ángulo.

— ¿Red? ¿Vas a dejar que te ayudemos? — sonrió levemente Green.

Las piernas del susodicho flaquearon, logrando que su cuerpo se dejara desvanecer, cayendo al suelo en un sonido sordo, inconsciente por la falta de sangre. Green y Vio rápidamente se acercaron a él. El de túnica verde llevó a su amigo en los brazos, directo a una habitación, mientras Vio iba en busca de primeros auxilios inmediatos.

_"Siente la responsabilidad de cuidarlo bien. Él es quien mejor sabe el significado del amor verdadero. Más vale que tengas cuidado."_

_"Lo tendré. A pesar de todo, lo amo, y a veces llego a creer que no merezco que alguien como él ame a alguien como yo, en el sentido que yo soy algo..."_

Cubrieron sus heridas para evitar que la sangre siguiera fluyendo. Por medidas de seguridad, ataron sus brazos y piernas a la cama, debido a que no tenían en mente cómo habría de reaccionar a su despertar. Si la vida de Red peligraba, ambos lograron salvarlo de ese trágico final. Sin embargo, mientras lo limpiaban y curaban de todos los daños realizados por él mismo, lograron notar una marca de golpe en una de sus mejillas.

— Oh, cielos — suspiró Vio — Blue no tiene nada de consideración.

— No, no la tiene — se cruzó de brazos Green.— Diosas, esto se vuelve cada vez peor.

_"¿...violento?"_

_"Así es. Violento, impulsivo y orgulloso. No sé si lo has notado pero... es la primera vez que llego a aceptarlo."_

— Un día de estos Red se suicidará — se mordió el labio inferior — y eso no tiene remedio alguno.

— A no ser que tengas poderes de resurrección — Green sonrió amargamente.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas cargadas de preocupación.

— ...esta vez estuvo demasiado cerca — murmuró Vio.

— ...lo noté... — susurró Green.

_"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo."_

_"Acabo de notarlo."_

_"¿No deseas ir a ver si Red ya se encuentra bien?"_

_"No sé si sea sano para él verme en este momento."_

_"Diosas, es tu novio."_

_"Lo sé muy bien, es mi novio enfermo que amenaza con matar a cualquiera que se me acerque si se encuentra en medio de la inseguridad. Podría matarte a ti por venir junto a mí, podría matarlos a todos si los ve junto a mí. Lo amo, sí, pero muchas veces he pensado en terminar con él, aunque a mí me duela, a ver si logra superarme primero y luego volver a ser como antes. Pero no, yo no lo soportaría y volvería junto a él apenas viera la oportunidad. Aun así, lo amo y no dejaré de hacerlo, no sé ni qué hacer para entender su enfermedad, después de todo, yo la empeoro ¿O no? Le hago daño a mi propio novio al ser como soy. Pero, vamos, en parte esa posesividad me encanta. Diosas, creo que él no es único enfermo."_

_"¿E-Eh? ¿Te gusta que sea un psicópata?"_

_"Te dije que él no es el único enfermo."_

_"¿...no lo dices por orgullo?"_

_"No. Es lo que siento. Me gusta que él sea posesivo de esa manera tan llena de locura. Matar por amor ¿Quién se atrevería? Todos dicen que lo harían pero, ¿Qué hacen para demostrarlo? Nada te asegura que lo dicen por compromiso o porque en verdad se atreverían; pero veo a Red y me doy cuenta que a él no le correría ni una duda de acabar con la vida de otra persona por amor. Al tener a Red conmigo me siento realmente amado, aunque de forma retorcida y quizá tóxica, pero es amor verdadero."_

_"Pero-"_

_"¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste hace unos minutos, Shadow?"_

_"Sí, así es."_

_"Entonces amo a mi psicópata, y no deseo que se cure. Esta relación no ayuda a nuestra salud mental, sólo nos obligó a ocultar nuestros comportamientos más desquiciados durante un tiempo."_

_"Estás asustándome."_

_"Ese es el propósito. Así tienes en claro con quiénes nunca entrometerte."_

_"Blue, eres un enfermo."_

_"Eso, y amo a un enfermo con locura."_

* * *

Dios mío xd Qué retorcido fue esto. Bueno, la explicación:

**En un Roleplay que llevamos haciendo desde hace casi año y medio con _Eri,_ llegó una parte en la cual Green y Vaati conversan sobre la relación de Blue y Red. Se supone que Red es un yandere desde hacía tiempo atrás, y Vio, Shadow, Green y Vaati quieren saber cómo ayudar a su salud mental. Sin embargo, Green da testimonio de lo que sucedió una vez en casa, contándole a Vaati todo lo que acaban de leer. Aun así, Shadow fue a calmar a Blue y, obviamente, Green no sabía de lo que hablaron. Esto lo escribí yo en un momento de inspiración. **

Así que, Eri xd ya sabemos por qué Blue no detiene sus acciones(? Es lo más lógico que se me pudo ocurrir :'D

Notarán que amo los amores psicópatas ewe

Bien, ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
